2 Boys, 1 Goblet
by Yumsicles030
Summary: Super fluff and smut with Robb and Jon. It's super cute and steamy all at the same time. Love this pairing! ;


A/N: Why hello there! Hope you enjoy! :)

Pairing: Jon Snow x Robb Stark

Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones! :)

oOo

Jon Snow was dressed in his best attire as he made his way to the dining hall. The King was here and he wanted to look presentable. He pulled at his vest and looked down at his dark boots. They were only slightly dirty, but presentable enough.

He smiled thinking about what would go on at the reception. He could only imagine all the delicious food and crazy things the King would do. The King was known as a party animal.

He arrived at the dining hall and could already hear singing, drunken shouting, and just the sound of a merry feast in general.

He was about to open the door, but before he could even touch the handle, Lady Stark was in his face.

Her eyes narrowed into icy little slits.

"You can't be here with royalty. You're a bastard. You don't belong with our family." She practically hissed.

He stood there, eyes wide.

Then, his eyes narrowed. There were so many things he wanted to say to her. So many hurtful things.

He couldn't understand why she chose to condemn him so. Yes, he was a bastard, but it wasn't his fault. It was his father's for sleeping with another woman.

"Don't come in." With that, she shut the door in his face.

He just stood there. Then, he quickly pivoted and marched over to the dummy used for the Stark children's training. As he walked, he withdrew his sword and as he reached the dummy, he released all the anger he'd been holding onto the dummy with one cut of his sword. The dummy slumped to the side. After some more forceful hacks and cuts at it, he dropped his sword heavily panting and sweating. He staggered over to a bushel of hay and sat on it, holding his face in his hands.

"Bastard…." He spit out. Jon detested the word; he detested himself.

oOo

Jon couldn't take it anymore. Lady Stark's voice and words rang in his ears. She had said that last night. He stalked through the Stark Castle's corridors. The sounds his boots made echoed in the halls. She had said more things to him along those lines today and he had to get away.

He flung the door to his room open. He slammed it shut and fell onto his bed, his eyes starting to ache and burn. He wanted to cry so badly, but he wouldn't. He wouldn't let himself cry. Not over being a bastard.

He had to accept it. Much to his displeasure, a single tear leaked out. He quickly brushed it away with the back of his hand.

He felt so useless though. He wanted to take the imp's advice so bad, but he couldn't. The pain of being disgraced all the time…it was unbearable, especially at times like this.

A knock at his door surprised him and he gasped.

He quickly recovered, sitting up, "Come in." He wiped at his eyes making sure no more moisture remained.

His half-brother Robb appeared. He closed the door and came in.

"Hey Jon, I saw you come in here and I thought you might like to train?" Robb stood near the door, smiling. He was completely oblivious to the internal problems Jon was having.

Jon masked his pain with a smile. "Sure, if you can handle me." He laughed, but to him it sounded a bit forced.

Robb didn't catch it.

Robb smiled, "Great! I'll meet you out there." Robb opened the door and disappeared.

Jon put his head in his hands and sighed.

He got up and put his training clothes on. He looked in his mirror and swiped at his eyes one last time before he left for the training grounds.

oOo

Robb grunted as Jon viciously parried a blow from his sword.

Jon seemed to be extremely frustrated.

Robb's sword was knocked aside by Jon's and it fell to the ground. He had been too distracted by his thinking and he felt cold metal press against his neck.

"Dead." Jon muttered. He stalked over to Robb's sword and threw it at him.

Robb barely caught it as he stood up.

"Again!" Jon shouted.

Robb shook himself and tried to focus.

Jon started at him first and they traded blows. The clangs from their swords hitting got louder and louder as Jon swung harder. Robb tried blocking Jon's blows but he was getting faster as well.

Jon smashed his sword into Robb's and his sword flew out of his hand. Jon pushed Robb onto the ground and put his sword to his neck again.

"This is getting boring." Robb stated, "You're better than I am. It's a tad unfair."

Jon shrugged. He obviously felt better now about whatever he had been brooding about.

"So, how about we go for a drink?" Robb asked.

"Sure." Jon said.

They sheathed their swords and Robb led them to a bar he always went to.

Robb was extremely familiar with the place. They had good food and ale.

As they went in, a woman came to greet them and he smacked her ass. "Why hello, Beatrice!"

She laughed and smiled up at him, "The usual, Robb?"

He nodded and she led them into the back of the bar.

They stopped at a small table for two in a dimly lit area. They sat down and he made a sign to her and she left.

He turned to Jon, "So what were you mad about earlier?"

Jon squirmed in his chair, obviously uncomfortable with the topic.

"Can we not talk about it?" Jon offered.

"Why should we not talk about it?" He was curious now.

"Because I don't want to." Jon growled, getting frustrated.

Robb decided to back off. He didn't want to make the other man angry, but he did want to at least make a joke.

"Come on, bastard! Can't be that bad." Robb joked.

Jon's eyes watered and Robb knew he had said something wrong.

The other man slammed his fist onto the table and stood up, his chair scooting back with a screech.

"Jon?"

"Why can't there be one fucking day where no one calls me a bastard?" He shouted at Robb.

He was stunned into silence.

"Why did father have to go and fuck some whore while he was away and get me?" He slammed his fists again, "It's…so unfair…" He fell back in his chair, putting his head in his hands. His shoulders shook and Robb knew Jon was crying.

Robb didn't know what to say or do. He sat there staring at the other man not believing what he had just heard.

He let Jon cry for sometime signaling to Beatrice to get more ale.

He finally moved over to Jon and scooped him up into a bear hug.

"I'm sorry, Jon. I won't call you that ever again."

Jon looked up in his face, his eyes watery and his face tear-streaked and Robb just felt the need to comfort him.

"Come on, sit down." Jon nodded and sat down, his eyes still watery.

He slid a pitcher of ale towards the other man. "Drink up, it will make you feel better."

Jon stared at the pitcher and then picked it up, a small smile gracing his features.

Robb laughed, "That's the spirit!" He held up his own glass and tapped it against Jon's.

"To Winterfell!" Robb downed his glass and he looked up to see Jon done with his as well.

oOo

A lot more pitchers of ale later, and Jon was drunk.

Robb was used to drinking a lot so he wasn't that affected. Surprisingly, Jon was overly flirtatious when he was drunk and he was even flirting with him.

Robb was startled when Jon grabbed his pants around his crotch and said, "Let's take this back to your place, mister."

"Jon, my place is your place." He chuckled.

"Oh…" Jon swayed a little, and then he started to giggle. Yes, Jon Snow started to giggle.

And it was really fucking cute, or at least Robb thought so.

He paid the bill and helped Jon walk back to the castle.

oOo

They arrived and Robb led them to Jon's room.

"In you go."

"I want to stay with you." Jon

Robb grimaced. He didn't know what he might do to the other man if they went into his room.

"Please?" Jon begged, gripping onto Robb's shirt.

And with that Robb dragged Jon to his room.

oOo

Robb pushed Jon into his room and locked his door.

Jon staggered and fell back onto his bed.

He looked up at Robb with a smirk.

Robb smirked and walked over to Jon, straddling him.

Jon licked his lips, knowing exactly what he was doing to the other man.

Without wasting any time, Robb immediately stuck his hand into the other man's pants and gripped his dick.

Jon moaned, arching his back. His hips lifted along with the ministrations Robb was bestowing upon him.

Robb quickened his strokes and soon Jon's hair was matted to his face with sweat and he was moaning fervently.

Robb was really enjoying this. He had never pleasured a man before, except himself of course and to tell the truth it was exciting and new.

He felt like taking it a little further, so he started to kiss Jon, starting at his lips and going lower pressing light kisses to his nipples and muscular chest. He went lower, letting his tongue swirl around his navel. Jon arched even more, his voice cracking a bit as he moaned even louder.

"Sensitive, are we?" Robb grinned against Jon's creamy skin.

Jon quickly nodded with a groan, his curly hair getting in his face.

Robb smirked, going lower. He pressed kisses to the insides of Jon's thighs just inches from where Jon probably wanted him the most. He slowed his hand and Jon's body trembled.

"Why-?.." Jon started to ask, but he couldn't finish before Robb engulfed his entire member in hot mouth. Jon practically screamed.

"Oh my God, Robb!" He shouted, curling in on himself, his body trembling even more.

He was going to come soon and Robb knew it.

He sped up his hand and started to suck.

Robb would twist his hand and suck hard at the tip and then slow down his strokes but squeeze hard.

Robb repeated and went faster.

And then all of a sudden, "Robb, I'm comi-.."

Robb felt a spurt of warmth down his throat and he almost choked. Jon untangled his hands from his hair.

When did his hands get there?

Robb swallowed, grimacing a little at the taste. A little salty.

He didn't really mind though.

He stood up and sat next to Jon who was currently laid back on the bed with a content expression on his face.

"That was awesome.." Jon giggled.

Robb smirked. "That, my friend, was just the beginning."

Jon sat up in interest, "What do you mean?"

Robb smiled, "Just to warn you, I'm into some kinky shit."

Jon's face blanked, "What's that?"

"Oh….You'll see…" Robb said, chuckling disturbingly.

He definitely would see.

oOo

Robb took out a goblet from his anal cavity.

Jon stared in horror as Robb proceeded to put it under his anus and take a shit in it.

"Lamb intestines and sauerkraut don't sit that well with my stomach. Thank God, I ate it though. We wouldn't have anything to play with." He winked.

"Oh my God…" Jon stared, as he heard some splashing.

Robb groaned, "Mmmm….Aww yeah…that was a wet one." He chuckled.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jon couldn't believe what he was witnessing.

"Mmmm, yeah. Hold on…" Robb took the goblet up to his nose, shaking it a little and then smelling it like one with wine would do.

"Oh yeahh….that's the stuff. I'm a connoisseur of shiiiit. This one has a unique smell," He stuck a finger in it and licked it, "And a unique taste as well. Hmm…I'd have to say this one tastes like lavender puppies."

"OMG." Jon started to gag.

"WAIT!" Robb ran up to him and put the goblet to Jon's mouth. That was it. Jon violently threw up into the goblet.

"Ohh yeah. You get all that in there…Mmmm..." Robb patted his back. "What a big boy."  
>"Now, did mommy ever tell you not to play with your food?" Robb asked, removing the goblet from Jon's face.<p>

"I'm a bastard.." Jon rubbed his mouth.

"Oh well then….YOU'RE GOING TO FUCKING PLAY WITH YOUR FOOD TONIGHT!" Robb then drank some of the goblet shit and crashed his lips into Jon's. Robb stuck his tongue into Jon's mouth and thrusted it in and out. Jon tried really hard to pull away, but Robb was too strong.

Jon started to puke again. Sadly, he puked in Robb's mouth. But for some reason, Robb didn't care. He actually seemed to enjoy it.

He pulled away for a second, shit and vomit going everywhere, "AWWW YEAH. PUKE ALL OVER ME!" Robb started to pour the contents of the goblet on both of them.

Jon started to scream running away. "You're so fucking sick!" Robb chased after him though with the ME GUSTA face. .com/c/me_gusta_face_sticker-p217414959932603067vdr5q_

Something then clicked in Jon's head, and he turned around with the TROLL face.

Robb knew what he was thinking. They immediately pounced on each other swapping feces and vomit.

Then they proceeded to puke on each other again and also into the goblet.

Then Robb made Jon lay down and he shit into his mouth.

Jon moaned and came.

Robb shit uncontrollably.

The end.

oOo

A/N: OHHHH YEAH! ANOTHER CRACK FIC. I BET YOU DIDN'T EXPECT THAT AT ALL. ;D


End file.
